


Quiet

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're quiet, like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo.

They're quiet, like this.

Kiyoshi traces the ridges of Riko's spine, the back of his hand coming up wet from the sweat sticking across Hyuuga's skin. He cradles Riko to his chest as Hyuuga bends over her, breathing quickly. It isn't a comfortable fit, like this, and Hyuuga's bed is a little narrow to carry all three of them, but through the coiling of his stomach, the liquid heat of Riko and the slick sliding of Hyuuga's cock against his, Kiyoshi finds that he isn't complaining much.

"Quit it," Hyuuga growls out, swatting away Kiyoshi's fingers. "That's creepy."

"It's soothing," says Kiyoshi, smiling. "Isn't it, coach?"

"Both of you shut the hell up and get on with it already," says Riko, through her teeth, gritted and painful. Kiyoshi kisses her, once, twice, again, again, until the cracks of her lips smoothen out into a low, quiet whimper.

"Give me a second, why don't you," Hyuuga grouses. He touches Riko's hip, the inside of Kiyoshi's thigh, close enough to where they're joined. "It's too tight to move."

"Really?" Kiyoshi says. "I think it's a perfectly nice fit, really."

Riko scrunches up her face at him. "I can't believe both of you are still arguing about this."

"It bears a lot of repeating," Hyuuga says.

Riko closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath. Her fingers are fisted against Kiyoshi's collarbone, fanning out only after she exhales. "Didn't I tell you to move?"

She's – demanding, but it is nothing Kiyoshi doesn’t expect. Considering she's stuck between two very hard places (ha, ha), he isn't surprised at all. She and Hyuuga, they're both very tenacious people, and Kiyoshi thinks that he can lie back here forever and let them work out the rest. It isn't ideal, but at least it's comfortable, like this.

When Hyuuga rocks against Riko, Riko follows the motion ruts against Kiyoshi like she wants to pull them deeper into her. Her knees tremble, against Kiyoshi's thigh; her breath is like an unbearable burning against his throat.

"Do that again," says Kiyoshi, hushed.

And Hyuuga does, because he's always been smart enough to know what a good thing is, to know when to surrender. He'll push and he'll push until he gets under their skins, even if it isn't necessary, even if they don't need a lot of convincing. His constitution is commendable, really, and Kiyoshi surges upward to reward him with his tongue when Hyuuga buries his nose against the juncture between Riko's neck and her shoulder. Hyuuga makes a surprised noise, the way he always does when someone kisses him, like he doesn't know what to do with his mouth. He'll learn.

Later, when they're all sprawled out against Hyuuga's mattress and Kiyoshi is passing a wet towel across Riko's back, Hyuuga stretches, full-bodied, and calls dibs on the shower.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kiyoshi asks, touching Riko's forehead and brushing away her hair, damp and soft like the rest of her body.

" _God_ ," says Riko, "I don't think I can feel my legs."

"That good, huh?" Hyuuga says, pleased.

"Please stop talking," Riko groans. She buries her face into Hyuuga's pillow, and Kiyoshi doesn't have to check too deeply to know she's already asleep. Kiyoshi covers her backside with a comforter, and takes Hyuuga's outstretched hand.

"Lead the way," says Kiyoshi, lightly.

"You never shut up," Hyuuga snorts, but it's not a mocking one. When he tugs Kiyoshi into the shower, it's quiet, like this, with Hyuuga's fingers fisted into Kiyoshi's hair, and Kiyoshi's mouth against Hyuuga's cock. Somewhere in Riko's mind, she probably dreams of things like this, and Kiyoshi will have to ask her later, as he mouths at her breasts, as Hyuuga touches her with insistent fingers, but for now Kiyoshi's content.

It's a slow night.


End file.
